A workflow includes a sequence of connected steps. It is a depiction of a sequence of operations, declared as work of a person, a group of persons, an organization of staff, or one or more simple or complex mechanisms. For control purposes, workflow may be a view on performed work under a particular aspect, thereby serving as a virtual representation of the performed work. The flow being described may often refer to a document that is being transferred from one step to another. In software engineering, workflow refers to detailed code specifications for running and coordinating a sequence of events. It can be a simple, linear sequence—the classic flow chart, for example—or a conditional, many-branched series of events linked together and interacting within complex feedback loops.
Workflows may be represented textually or graphically. Graphical representations of workflow may include elements such as flowchart components and typically display a workflow statically, i.e. the entire process from beginning to end or a temporal slice of the workflow. Textual representations may describe workflows statically or dynamically. For example, workflow reports may list temporal or otherwise progress along a workflow's path(s).